User talk:Farxodor
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Intelligence Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley REPLY I WANT TO BE A THEORIST AND OCCASIONALLY THE ANNOYING GUY BUT ONLY SOMETIMES THERORIST 1. THANK YOU 2. ITS THEROIST NOT THERORIST - IM NOT A TERRORIST 3. PINK??????? THE CHOICE OF COLOR IS AN OBVIOUS SIGN OF LOW INTELLIGENCE I don't know what to put for a subject, so disregard this header ALL CAPS? That is a sign of low intelligence! Xqc13 21:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Ha! I have one more edit than you! Xqc13 17:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Idea Yes, that's a good idea. that way the unregistered users on here can't edit them. (Oh wait, those are me!). But yes, it is still a good idea. Xqc13 19:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) What???? My edit of the welcome message is gone.... What???? My edit of the welcome message is gone.... Xqc13 01:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) template do you know what the default template is called for new pages? its for my wiki, thanks 04:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) re: whatever it was you said Yes, I just made him a theorist. And yes, we should wikify the rudyquotes. In fact, we should wikify all sorts of things... like people who refute our system of intelligence! They will be wikified!